Child of TourmentSachiel
by EVApilot011
Summary: Time to give the angels a better name.


This story is roughly based on the Anime series Neon Genesis Evangelion, due to the names and nature of the characters used and certain other plot elements. This story dose contain some vulgarity and the ones to follow will have more. Please Comment or rate, whatever it is you do on this site. This is my first post so let me know what you think…I think that's all enjoy.

Name: Sachiel

Age: 35 

Birthplace: Los Angeles, Ca

Build: Medium

Height: 7' 6"

Weapon of Choice: Halberd

Power: Duplication

Child of Torment

Sachiel is the tallest of the angels. His angelic gift is that of duplication, or the ability to make two of himself and any equipment he may have. He is very calm, but also blunt, he says what if on his mind. Sachiel was a very lonely child, this was mostly due to his height. As a child he was very tall, at least a foot taller than the other children. He was also very shy, which opened him to the torment of his peers. One particular day, when Sachiel was about eight, he was simply walking around his block in LA. Mindlessly looking up at the large apartment buildings that made up his part of town. As he walked by a small basketball court he watched the other children playing. Sachiel decided to be brave, he walked up to a group of children playing ball and asked if he could join them. The group of children before him looked at each other, than all of them to the child holding the ball. He was a dark skinned child, like Sachiel and also like him was taller than the rest of the children. The child with the ball nodded and made a motion to pass the ball to Sachiel. However, he wasn't being as nice as it seemed. The spiteful little bastard hurled the ball into Sachiel's face. Sachiel hit the ground crying, but his sobs were drowned out by the laughter of the other children. They all ran off laughing, leaving Sachiel holding his nose and crying. He lay doubled up on the asphalt, and the only thought running through his mind was a wish. He wished he could have a friend, one that wouldn't treat him like the other children did. Suddenly, the pain in his nose was over powered by one running down his spine, causing him to cry harder. As the pain grew he started to scream than, as quickly as it had started, it stopped. He lay catching his breath, and suddenly he noticed a sound. It sounded like someone sobbing. Sachiel slowly turned to see another child lying behind him sobbing. He looked closer and noticed that this kid was wearing the same cloths as him. Sachiel reached out for the child's shoulder, but as soon as he touched him the pain in his spine once again became blinding. He screamed and fell back over, and when he opened his eyes again he could no longer see the other child. Yet somehow, he still felt like the child was with him. He had the feeling he would never be "alone" again.

Sachiel lived with adopted parents both of his had died before he was five. His mother died while giving birth to him, his father was incredibly broken. His father tried hard to live on, but couldn't keep up with three job's and a toddler for long. His father had a good run though four and a half years before he snapped. It was simple his father just couldn't take it any longer. Sachiel still remembers vividly what happened, one of the "gifts" of angels, good memory. His father walked in said nothing to Sachiel and began to take a shower while still in his work uniform. After he was done, Sachiel's father walked to the window in the living room, it was the only one with a clear fall. He opened the window and started to crawl out, anyone else would have stopped him, but there was no one else there. Even with three jobs he didn't have enough money for a babysitter. He turned to Sachiel, said goodbye, and promptly jumped out the fifth story window. Sachiel heard nothing as his father plummeted five stories to the ground. The only sound he heard before the scrams of bystanders was the horrible thud of a body-hitting pavement. It wasn't long before Sachiel was adopted, because he was still young. His new parents were very religious people. They were an older black couple in their late thirties who lived in LA. They were a fairly wealthy couple who enjoyed the theater as much as they did church.

A few months after the incident at the basketball court, his parents were going to an opera in New York. They hired a young woman they knew from church to baby-sit Sachiel while they were gone for the weekend. She lived alone in a nice area of LA, and had her own apartment. They were very confident that she would be trustworthy since she was always very involved in church. They would never hear anything to make them change their minds.

"We will be back on Sunday afternoon. Now are you sure this is ok?" Sachiel's mother worried.

"Yeah, we are going to have a great time and so should you." The sitter reassured her.

"Ok, have fun son. Come on dear we have to go." His father hurried. With that his parents waved goodbye, and were on their way. Sachiel watched their taxi leave and waved till they were out of site. The sitter turned on the television to cartoons and smiled as Sachiel was instantly attracted. She was very glad she had paid her cable bill. The evening wore on without incident. The sitter on the phone and Sachiel glued to the TV. However, things have a way of changing. This time in particular, due to a commonly occurring bodily function, hunger. Colliding with a commonly occurring human personality trail, laziness. Sachiel was hungry, so he went up to his sitter. Who was combing her long blonde hair, chewing gum, and talking on the phone. They say multitasking is a skill.

"Excuse me Miss. Babysitter, can we order some food? I'm hungry." He asked, rather politely.

"Go away I'm busy!" she shot back. He was stunned but complied and continued to watch cartoons for another half an hour. After which he attempted his request again.

"Can we get food now?" He whined. He was very hungry. However, to his surprise he was greeted differently this time around. Sachiel was greeted by a house shoe to the face.

" What the hell did I just tell you? Go away?" She yelled with her phone held to her mildly sized chest. Though, in all fairness nothing could match her ego.

Sachiel, still stunned by this course of action was lying on the floor in front of his assailant, who was already back on the phone. He quickly realized two things, he was just kicked in the face, and that it hurt more than physically. For Sachiel, that is all that mattered. Tears however, were not going to be part of the plan; it was strait to revenge. Sachiel was very quick to catch onto how this weekend would go if he didn't intervene. He would sit there and watch TV. He would eat when she ate, and that didn't look like it would be often. Nothing else would happen or she would beat him like a disobedient dog. Sachiel knew, she picked the wrong kid to mess with. The plan took mer seconds to devise, and he was back in action. He started with a trip to the bathroom. When he got there the pain in his spine grew, though he was getting used to it. After his second self was complete he went back to the living room and let himself take care of the next part. The other Sachiel found the cordless phone dock, it was in her bedroom. Her bed had large stained wood head and footboards, very nice. He than grabbed a chair and removed the light bulb from the one light in the room. While he was up there he noticed a large pipe hanging only three inches from the ceiling, he smiled. Its never too late to make additions to the plan. Sachiel got down from the chair and pulled the phone cord from the wall.

"What the fuck?" the sitter was puzzled.

Sachiel however, just smiled. She immediately got up from the couch and headed towards her room, no delay like Sachiel had thought there might be. No, problem though his other self had already been updated and was in position. The sitter made her was down the hall swearing the whole way, this was quite the interruption.

In her bedroom the sitter was greeted by another annoyance, her light didn't work. This caused her to swear more. She began to walk to the other side of her bed where she knew the phone dock was located. However, the Sachiels' has different plans. The first, who was hiding in the room, tackled her to the floor from a dark corner of the room. The second jumped on her chest after running in from the bathroom where he had grabbed a bar of soap, which he stuffed in her mouth.

"Such a dirty mouth, we'll just have to clean it out for you." The Sachiels' were speaking in unison. The Sachiel on her chest than puncher her in the nose. Not part of the plan, but still fun. The one who had tackled her quickly tied the soap into her moth with a torn piece of cloth. The sitter's small brain was finally catching up to what was happening, but she was still to horrified to move. The Sachiels' took advantage of this by rolling her on her stomach. They followed up by quickly tying her hands and feet together.

"You shouldn't mistreat children Miss. Babysitter." They said as they rolled her back over. She was crying and whining in horror, but no screams were herd though the gag.

"This is your punishment for mistreating us. You'll be punished no matter how much you cry!" They yelled.

The sitter was scared out of her mind, understandably. She wanted to run away, so she tried. She kicked the child standing at her feet, and he hit the ground. She somehow managed to wriggle her way up while one Sachiel helped the other up. She was facing her window, and jumped around to face her doorway. Sachiel stood in the way of her only exit, she began to tear up again, it was futile. Sachiel rushed her yelling.

"Naptime Miss. Babysitter!" He hit her hard enough to knock her back further than she was before. This caused the back of her head to make a not so gentle landing on her cast iron radiator. She was out cold before she hit the ground. Sachiel had won.

" So what do you want to eat?" Sachiel asked himself.

"I don't know, how about pizza?" He responded

"Amazing, that is just what I was thinking." The both laughed as they left the room.

She woke up much later, exactly how much she had no clue. The pain in her head also quickly awakened. She was no longer gagged so her gasp of pain was audible. She also noticed something else, she was upside-down. She was able to spin around freely and see that she was tied to her radiator with bed sheets that had been tossed over the pipe in her room and tied to her ankles. She yelled for help, that wasn't a smart move. Sachiel was quickly standing in the door carrying something in his hand. She noticed it was her softball bat and her eyes widened in horror.

"Thank you for the pizza Miss. Babysitter." Sachiel said while raising the bat.

"Please no, don't…." but her pleas were cut short. Sachiel basher her in the side of the head and she was unconscious again. Sachiel's eyes were cold, not even the slightest fragment of remorse. He turned around, left the room and shut the door behind him.

"Miss. Babysitter wake up! Are you okay?" she heard a voice ask. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She was in her living room, and Sachiel was sitting on her lap. She quickly pushed him onto the floor screaming "get away from me!". Sachiel began to cry.

" I was worried about you. All of your friends left and you haven't woken up since you got sick all over your bathroom." He cried.

She was confused, what was he talking about? Did she have a party? She noticed the faint taste of alcohol and vomit in her mouth. She also remembered something about a new drug one of her friends had gotten, that might explain the memories.

" Where is the mess?" She was suspicious because of her memories. She had spotty memories of this child that frightened her.

"After I cleaned up the mess in the bathroom I had to clean the rest so you wouldn't get in trouble." He said innocently. The memories must just be some powerful hallucinations caused by that new drug. The headache must be a hangover. It was all settled she must have had a huge party while the kid was there, not like she hadn't done it before.

There was a knock at the door so she got up to answer it. It was Sachiels parents; it must have been Sunday. They said hello and had Sachiel gather his things while they talked for a while. Sachiels father gave the sitter the money for watching Sachiel and they were on their way. She was thankful that Sachiel had cleaned or else she might not have been paid.

Sachiel and his parents were about to get into the car when Sachiel said he had forgotten something.

"Ok, run up and go get it Sachiel." His father said.

Meanwhile the sitter was grabbing a drink from the fridge. She was very relived to have the kid gone. She sat down on her couch and turned on the TV. She was getting comfortable when she felt that something was watching her. She looked over her shoulder to see Sachiel standing beside the couch. She jumped beck from surprise, but was interrupted by a knock at the door before she could say anything to him. She went to the door supposing it was his parents; they had forgotten him in their hurry. She opened the door and saw nothing, but what happened next pushed her over the edge.

"Thank you again Miss. Babysitter." Said Sachiel from the door in front of her.

"We will have to do it again sometime." Said the Sachiel from behind her as he walked to his counterpart's side. Then they just smiled at her and let her mind do the rest. All of the memories came flooding back; there was no party. Sachiel turned back into one boy and just left her standing in her open doorway. His job was done, time to go home.

Later that day the sitter was arrested. She took her car and plowed through a street full of children playing, killing ten of them. The police had no trouble finding her because she hit a fire hydrant not to far from the scene. However, she was not taken to jail, but sent right to the insane asylum. She still sits their rocking back and forth muttering insanely to her self. Vengeance can be a powerful weapon.


End file.
